1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a packaging container of plastic material, comprising a container body, the front end of the body being provided with an end wall bearing a connector, while the rear end of the body is open prior to filling.
2. Description of Related Art
Such packaging containers serve to hold sealants, joint compounds, adhesives or the like. They include a piston bottom cooperating with the cartridge body, which bottom may be pushed forward using an extrusion tool so as to extrude the mass from the connector. In the packaging container, the mass is sealed hermetically from the environment. To open the container, a part of the connector is cut off so that an opening in the connector is exposed. The application of a cutting tool is troublesome and entails a risk of an injury during use. It requires taking the cutting tool, positioning the same at the correct position of the connector and, eventually, cutting the connector. The cut-off part is loose and will most often fall to the ground.
A packaging container with a handle at the connector is described in PCT/EP2007/059478 (not published prior to the priority date of the present application). In this packaging container the tear-off part can be torn manually from the connector without requiring a tool.